Prom Night
by BrianaRamma
Summary: It's prom night for the Adams Foster kids! What should be a fun night turns into a whole mess of unfortunate events that ultimately lands Callie, Jesus and Mariana in jail, and Brandon missing. This story will be more on the funny side rather that my typical dramatic fanfictions. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm crazy for posting another story. I have like 5 stories going on right now and I'm actually planning another one but I'm still fine tuning it. But, All of the Stars is going to be ending soon so I figured I should start another comedy type fic. Let me know what you think.**

 **I don't own the Fosters.**

 _I cannot believe this is happening right now!_ Callie thought to herself.

Callie, Mariana, and Jesus were sitting down on a bench inside of a holding cell.

 _I'm supposed to be at prom, trying to have a good time. But, no. Instead I'm sitting in a holding cell with my stupid brother and sister, waiting for moms to pick us up._

 _I still have absolutely no idea where Brandon is. I don't even know why I care so much. I mean it's his fault I'm in this mess. He ditched me with stupid Mariana and drunk Jesus!_

"You think moms are going to be really mad?" Jesus asked.

"No, I think moms are going to be so happy that they're picking us up from a police station," Callie replied sarcastically.

"Like on a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think they'll be?" Jesus questioned.

"Probably like an eleven Jesus!" Mariana answered this time.

Jesus thought about that for a moment. "That's really mad then, huh?"

"Yes, Jesus! Moms are going to be really, really mad! Now just drop it and stop talking until you sober up!" Callie snapped. "You're so damn annoying right now!"

"You know who I think is annoying? You Callie!" Mariana exclaimed as she glared and pointed at Callie.

"Oh, is that why you hit me across the face?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't my fault! I told you, your face got in the way of my hand."

"Oh, kind of like how your nose is about to get in the way of my fist!?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would Mariana!"

"No you wouldn't Callie!"

"You wanna bet!?"

"Guys, stop fighting! You love each other!" Jesus yelled out.

"Shut up Jesus!" both girls yelled at Jesus.

"Hey! I'm going to tell moms that you two were mean to me!" Jesus yelled before placing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Well I'm going to tell moms that this whole thing is both of your faults!" Callie yelled in response as she stood up in an attempt to stand her ground.

"Oh, right! Because perfect Callie never does anything wrong! You're such a goody two shoes Callie!" Mariana yelled as she stood up and got face to face with Callie.

"Get out of my face Mariana!"

"Make me Callie!"

 **Upstairs…**

Stef and Lena walked into the police station. It was the same station that Stef worked at so they went right passed the front desk and into the area Stef worked at.

"Where are they?" Stef asked Mike as soon as they got up to his desk.

"They're in holding," Mike responded with a smirk.

"They're under arrest?" Lena asked in worry.

"No"

"Then why are they in holding?" Stef asked.

"They insisted on waiting there," Mike responded, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Why would they do that?" Stef asked in bewilderment. She couldn't understand why her children would want to wait downstairs in a holding cell rather than up here with Mike.

"I think it was Callie's idea. Something about how she'd rather go back to Juvi than face you two. The other two just followed suit after they realized she was probably right," Mike finished as he burst out laughing.

"Mike, nothing about this is funny!" Stef exclaimed.

"Are you kidding!? The fact that your kids would rather go to prison than face the wrath of their moms is priceless!"

Stef rolled her eyes as she asked, "Are they being charged with anything?"

"No, I already talked to captain. She said they were free to go as soon you two got here and to give them an extra punishment to make up for her letting them off the hook."

Lena sighed in relief.

"Would you like to see your young felons?" Mike joked.

"That's not funny Mike! But, yes I would like to see them so that I can yell at them!" Stef said as she and Lena started following Mike down to holding.

As they went further and further downstairs they could hear bickering back and forth getting louder and louder.

"MARIANA I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! MAKE ME CALLIE!"

"GUYS, CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?"

"NO WE CAN'T GET ALONG, BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!"

"OH, WE'RE IDIOTS!?"

"YES, YOU'RE THE IDIOTS THAT GOT US ALL ARRESTED!"

"WE WEREN'T ARRESTED CALLIE! WE'RE ONLY IN THIS CELL BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF MOMS!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF MOMS!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"OH, THAT'S VERY MATURE MARIANA! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP!?"

"WHEN YOU GET THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR BUTT!"

"OH, GREAT! THAT WAY I CAN USE IT TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Stef, Lena, and Mike look startled when they hear Mariana yell out in frustration. A few seconds later they can hear a struggle going on and Jesus yelling.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MY SISTERS ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

Stef, Lena, and Mike run into lockup and see Callie and Mariana rolling around on each other on the ground.

"MOMS! YOU GUYS MOMS ARE HERE!" Jesus exclaims as soon as he sees them.

Callie and Mariana instantly stop fighting and look over toward their moms and Mike. Everyone was in a silent stare down. Stef looked angry, Lena looked concerned, and Mike looked amused.

"Everything okay down here?" Mike asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," both girls responded.

"Callie and Mariana Adams Foster, what the hell are you two doing?" Stef yelled.

"Nothing," both girls answered as they stood up from the floor. Both girls not looked like a total mess. Their hair was out of place, Callie's make up was smeared, and Mariana's dress had a rip on the right shoulder.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me!" Stef replied. "Everyone, let's go; out of the cell!"

"I don't think so," Callie replied instantly.

"You don't think so? Callie Adams Foster, I'm not going to ask you again. Let's go!" Stef replied in a more serious tone.

"No, I think I would rather stay here!"

"You'd rather stay in jail than come home?" Lena asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm safer in jail! Mom has that scary look on her face!"

"Oh, Callie that's just her natural face," Mike joked.

"Mike!" Stef retorted. "Callie, I'm not playing around. We have a lot to discuss and it's late. Now, I said let's go."

"And I said no," Callie replied calmly.

Stef glared at Callie as she thought about what to do next. This approach obviously wasn't working. "Fine, Callie. You can stay in holding," Stef said as she opened the sliding bars to the holding cell.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Callie asked in shock.

"Joining you," Stef replied calmly. "Momma and I have a lot to discuss with you three. We'd rather do it at home, but if you'd like to do it here instead, that's fine. Either way, we'll be getting what we want."

"Which is?" Mariana asked hesitantly.

"To yell at you three!" Stef exclaimed.

Lena and Stef were now both standing in the jail cell glaring at their three children.

"Now, who wants to start explaining what happened tonight?" Lena asked calmly.

 **What do you think they did to get in trouble? Where's Brandon? Don't worry all will be revealed…**

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **I'll probably be updating Haunted today and then All of the Stars tomorrow. I'm trying to finish All of the Stars by the Season 3 Premiere, which is in exactly ONE WEEK from today! Yay!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm amazed at the response I got for this story. Thank you guys so much :)**

Jesus, Mariana, and Callie were all talking over each other. Stef and Lena looked at each of their children when they spoke. They were trying to keep up with what everyone was saying, but it was proving to be rather difficult. Mike was standing outside of the cell, smirking at the drama unfolding in front of him.

"THIS IS ALL MARIANA'S FAULT!"

"YOU'RE ON SOME SERIOUS CRACK CALLIE!"

"CALLIE, YOU DO CRACK!?"

"SHUT UP JESUS!"

"That's enough! Everyone be quiet!" Stef interrupted.

"But, mom…" Mariana tried to talk.

"Shhh! I said everyone be quiet!"

Callie smiled at Stef stopping Mariana from talking.

"And you can wipe that smile off of your face Callie! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

"This isn't even my fault!"

"Did I not say everyone be quiet?" Stef raised her eyebrow at Callie.

Callie sighed and looked at Lena. "Momma, mom is being completely unreasonable."

"Hey! Don't do that! Don't try to get momma on your side. She's with me on this one!"

"But, mom, you don't understand! This isn't my fault!" Callie exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes, Callie, you said that already," Stef stated calmly as she sat down next to Lena. "Alright, everyone sit down."

Jesus was already sitting down. Mariana and Callie were still standing in the same spot. They both glared at each other, refusing to sit down.

"NOW!" Stef yelled, managing to startle both girls, as well as Jesus.

Mariana and Callie quickly sat down on either side of Jesus.

"Now, we're going to try this again. In order for us to get the whole story, we have to actually be able to hear what you're all saying. We can't do that if everyone is talking at once and arguing with each other," Stef explained. "So, here's how this is going to go. If someone wants to talk, that person has to raise their hand and wait for me or momma to call on you."

"Like in school?" Jesus asked perplexed.

"Yes, Jesus, just like in school. And if anyone talks without raising their hand and being called on, they get an extra week added to their grounding," Stef finished.

Callie raised her hand and then spoke, "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"That's an extra week Callie," Stef stated calmly.

"What!? But I raised my hand before I spoke!"

"Yes, but you didn't wait for myself or momma to call on you. Extra week."

"Mom, that's not fair! You should have been clearer," Callie complained.

"Do you want to make it two?"

Callie sighed and glared at Stef as she put her arms across her chest. _I cannot stand Stef right now! Why does she have to be so extreme!? Sit down, NOW! Don't talk unless you're called on, blah blah blah. She's acting like a cop, not my mom!_

"Okay, who wants to start?" Stef asked.

Callie raised her hand right away.

"Callie, you may talk," Stef told her.

"Are you sure? Are you sure I have permission to speak without getting grounded for it?" Callie asked sarcastically.

Callie was getting on Stef's last nerve. First she had to be picked up at the police station. Then she REFUSED to LEAVE the police station. Now she was testing her.

"Callie, you are in no position to be getting smart with me! If you want to speak, you may have the floor, but lose the attitude!"

Callie sighed in defeat. Her mom was right. Callie was being very disrespectful towards Stef, which was definitely out of character for Callie. She was usually the most respectful out of all of her siblings, aside from maybe Jude. Callie was just frustrated with the night's events. She was taking it out on her mom and she didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I've just had a horrible night and I'm taking it out on the wrong person."

"Well, our night hasn't been great either. We thought we were going to enjoy a peaceful night with the house to ourselves, but instead we got a phone call that three of our children needed to be picked up at the police station."

"I'm sorry that THEY ruined your night," Callie gestured toward Jesus and Mariana.

"Oh, of course you would say that! God, you're such a kiss-ass Callie!" Mariana snapped.

"I'm sorry, were you called on Mariana? I don't know but I think that deserves an extra week of grounding," Callie stated with a smirk.

"Extra week Mariana," Stef stated calmly.

"MOM!"

Stef raised her eyebrow at Mariana.

Mariana let out a frustrated sigh as she glared at a smirking Callie.

"Now, can someone please tell us what happened?" Lena asked calmly.

Callie raised her hand.

"Callie, the floor is yours," Stef stated.

"Okay, so first of all I just want everyone to know that none of this…"

"Is your fault," Mike interrupted Callie.

Callie glared at Mike and then turned back to Stef and Lena. "Can the whole raise your hand rule apply to Mike too?"

"Hey! I don't answer to them," Mike laughed.

"Mike, we're tired and we really just want to know what happened so that we can all go home. Please, just let them tell us what happened without any more jokes," Lena begged Mike.

"Fine, I'll just pretend that none of this is funny."

"Please continue Callie," Lena said as she directed her attention back to her eldest daughter.

"As I was saying, none of this was my fault. This whole thing started when…"

 **5 Hours Earlier…**

Brandon, Callie, Mariana, and Jesus were on their way to the hotel that their prom was being held at. Anchor Beach had reserved one of the halls that the hotel usually threw weddings, banquets, and other various events in. Brandon was driving, Callie was sitting in the passenger seat, while Mariana and Jesus sat together in the back seat.

"Ugh, I can't believe we didn't get a limo," Mariana complained. "Do you know how embarrassing it's going to be when we show up in Brandon's run down car?"

"Hey! Excuse me, my car is not run down. Besides, it's not even your prom. The only reason you two are going is because you were asked to prom by juniors. When it's your prom you can waste all of the money you want on a limo."

"I'm just glad moms didn't want to drive us to prom. That would have been embarrassing," Jesus commented.

"Yeah and luckily momma isn't chaperoning this year," Callie spoke up from the front seat.

"Ooh, why Callie? You plan on getting your freak on?" Mariana joked.

"What? Since when have you ever known me to get my freak on?"

"Hey, it's your junior prom, you should let loose," Mariana insisted.

"I don't think Callie knows how to let loose," Brandon joked.

"I know how you can let loose Callie," Jesus smirked.

"How?" Brandon questioned skeptically.

Jesus smiled mischievously as he pulled a metal flask out of the inside pocket on his jacket.

"Is that alcohol Jesus!?" Mariana asked shocked.

"No, I carry around water in it. Yes, it's alcohol!"

"Where did you get it!?" Brandon asked seriously.

"I got it from a friend of mine."

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me. Get rid of it before we get to the hotel," Brandon warned.

"No, I paid good money for this!"

"Then you're an idiot!"

"Yeah, but we already knew that. The flask just makes him a bigger idiot," Mariana joked.

"Hey, I'm an idiot who's going to have an amazing prom night!"

"You don't need to get drunk to have an amazing prom night Jesus," Callie tried to persuade her younger brother. "In fact, you'll probably regret it when you wake up with a serious hangover."

"Or when you get caught by moms," Brandon advised.

"Good thing I don't plan on getting caught then," Jesus shrugged as he put his flask back into his pocket.

A few minutes later, Brandon was pulling into the front of the hotel. All four siblings got out of the car. Brandon handed the valet his keys and then stood beside his siblings.

"Lou and Mat are already waiting for us inside. What about Tina and Jared?" Mariana asked Jesus and Callie.

"Jared is inside waiting," Callie replied first.

"Tina's on her way, but we don't have to wait for her," Jesus shrugged.

"That's very gentleman of you Jesus," Brandon shook his head.

"What? We're not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. She just wanted me to be her date. I don't have to wait for her to get here to go inside. I'll meet her in there."

"Why don't we at least wait in the lobby for Tina to get here? That way she'll at least know where you are," Brandon suggested.

"Fine, if you really want to. I don't really think she'll care anyway. She just wanted someone good looking to take pictures with."

"You can be so conceded Jesus," Mariana remarked.

"What can I say?" Jesus shrugged as the four siblings walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Wow, even the lobby is beautiful," Callie commented.

"I know right; can you imagine what the rooms must look like?" Mariana added.

"It probably costs a fortune to stay here, even for one night," Brandon commented.

"Ugh, can you stop lecturing us about money and different expenses!" Mariana exclaimed. "It's prom Brandon! Just have fun for once! We're all going to have an amazing time tonight!"

Callie smiled at her younger sister's enthusiasm, unknowing to what the night had in store for them.

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **I'll be posting All of the Stars tonight. Only 2 more chapters left for that story so it should be finished by the SEASON 3 PREMIER! YAY!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

Brandon, Lou, Callie, Jared, Mariana, Mat, Jesus, and Tina were all seated at a round table together.

"You know you could have at least tried to act like a nice prom date Jesus," Tina argued.

"I thought I was acting like a nice prom date," Jesus argued back.

"A nice prom date would have gotten me a corsage and waited for me outside so I wouldn't have to walk into prom alone. I looked like an idiot walking into prom without a date!"

"I told you we should have waited outside," Brandon stated.

"I didn't think you would mind if we went inside and just so you know I did try to get you a corsage but then the florist told me the price. Twenty-five dollars for some flower bracelet!? Seriously?"

"Ugh, forget it Jesus! You're the worse prom date ever!"

Jesus sighed as he rolled his eyes and turned to Brandon. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the worse prom date ever! There has to be a prom date out there worse than me, right?"

"I don't know man. You've set the bar pretty low," Brandon admitted.

"Whatever," Jesus rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom." Jesus got up from the table and turned back to the table. "Anyone want to join me?" Jesus winked as he showed the table his flask again.

"Dude, don't be an idiot," Brandon tried to get through to his brother one last time. "Just put it away. Save it for another time when you're less likely to get caught."

"I'm not going to get caught. Relax Brandon. Well, I know Brandon is out. What about you two? Mat? Jared? Are you interested?"

"No, man I'm good," Mat declined Jesus' offer.

"Jared?"

Jared looked at Jesus like he was having a hard time deciding. Deep down he knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to. He looked over to Callie, trying to see what she thought about it.

"Don't look at me. You can do whatever you want, Jared."

"Well, I don't want to do something that's going to make you mad at me."

"I won't be mad if you have a drink. I'll be mad if you get so wasted that I'm stuck baby-sitting you."

"I won't get wasted, I promise. Just a couple swigs and I'm set for the night. I promise Callie."

"Ok" Callie shrugged.

"Thanks," Jared said as he kissed Callie on the cheek and left the table with Jesus. Callie looked startled by Jared giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh, Callie, it seems like Jared is getting pretty cozy with you," Mariana stated with enthusiasm.

"We're just here as friends."

"Yeah, ok, sure."

"Seriously… We're not into each other that way. We're just friends."

"Callie, the last time you said that was with Wyatt and you two ended up dating twice."

"So, that doesn't mean that's going to happen this time. I'm taking a break from boys. I have enough things to worry about."

"Like what?" Mariana asked.

"Like actually graduating high school on time."

"Yes, but you can't be all work and no play. Aren't you lonely?"

"No, Mariana. I'm not lonely. How can I ever be lonely in a house with four siblings and two moms!?"

"She has a point," Brandon interrupted his sisters.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a drink."

"What!? No! Okay, no! I don't want to have to babysit two of my siblings!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Relax, Brandon. I meant an actual drink."

"Oh, well okay then."

"I'll come with you," Callie stated as she walked away from the table with Mariana.

"Brandon, you have got to lighten up," Lou spoke up once Mariana and Callie were gone.

"Yeah, dude," Mat agreed. "It's prom. Stop worrying about your brother and sisters and just have some fun."

"If they get in trouble, somehow my moms are going to hold me responsible. Like I should have been looking out for them or something."

"Okay, so what?" Lou asked nonchalantly.

"So what!?" Brandon asked in bewilderment. "So I don't really want to get grounded!"

"Brandon, is being grounded really that bad anyway?" Lou asked. "I mean what's the worst that can happen. Your moms make you stay in the room with your piano? Isn't that pretty much what you do at home anyway?"

"I do other stuff," Brandon tried to convince them.

"Of course you do," Lou stated. "Mat, give him one."

"Give me what?"

Mat took a baggie of mini brownies out of his jacket pocket.

"No way! The last time I had one of those I almost died!"

"Don't be so overdramatic Brandon. You didn't almost die. Besides, those were a lot stronger. These aren't that bad."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, Brandon," Mat stated as he took a brownie out of the bag. "You need this."

Brandon eyed the brownie for a moment before taking it.

"Hey!" Tina exclaimed from her side of the table. "If he gets one I definitely get one! I'm having the worst prom ever!"

Mat looked at Lou questioningly.

"Why not?" Lou shrugged. "She is having a pretty terrible night."

Mat handed Tina a brownie as he took another two out for himself and Lou.

 **Present…**

"How do you know about this whole pot brownie thing if you two left the table?" Mike asked.

"Umm, have you seen Brandon high?" Callie asked seriously. "Talk about paranoid!"

"Yeah, he was definitely losing it," Mariana agreed. "Mat had to explain to us how he got that way."

"So annoying!" Callie exclaimed. "Almost as annoying as Jesus and Mariana!"

"Are you serious Callie!?" Mariana exclaimed as she glared at Callie. "You think I'm more annoying than Brandon on cloud 9!?"

"I have a soft spot for Brandon," Callie shrugged.

"Gee, wonder why?" Mariana asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I think you know what it means Callie!"

"If I knew what it meant I wouldn't be asking you, Mariana!"

"I thought you were a little smarter than that Callie."

"Oh, I'm sorry we can't all be STEM team nerds!"

Mariana's eyes go wide in shock. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"No!"

Mariana yelled out in frustration. "BRANDON LOVER!"

Callie's jaw dropped in shock. "LOW BLOW! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!"

"It's the truth!"

"It is not and you know it!"

"Ugh!" Jesus yelled out in disgust. "My brother and my sister! Ugh that is just sick! Callie that's disgusting! How could you do that!?"

"Shut up Jesus! There is nothing going on between Brandon and me!"

"That we know of," Mariana mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Stef exclaimed, interrupting her kids bickering. "I'm pretty sure none of you raised your hand to speak."

"Technically, it was still my turn mom," Callie interrupted her quietly. "Mike interrupted me with a question and then MARIANA started talking crap like she always does."

"Callie you're such a B…"

"Mariana!" Lena stopped Mariana from finishing her insult toward Callie. "Everyone needs to stop insulting each other so that we can get the rest of the story. Now I don't want to hear anymore insults towards each other! Understood!?"

"Yes" all three kids replied.

"Alright, now what happened next?" Stef asked seriously.

Jesus raised his hand next.

"Jesus, you may speak."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, this should be good."

"Callie, Jesus has the floor," Lena warned Callie.

"Yeah, Callie I have the floor!"

"Jesus, just tell us what happened after you and Jared went to the bathroom to have a drink."

"Gross mom! That sounds so nasty! Like me and Jared were drinking out of the toilet or something!"

"Jesus!" Stef warned him. He was starting to get irritating. She understood why Callie was so mad with him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So, Jared and I pretty much ended up finishing the entire flask. Now, it kind of took effect a little quicker than I thought it would. So, we ended making a little detour."

"What does that mean?" Lena asked curiously.

"We didn't exactly make it back to prom."

 **Where do you think Jesus and Jared end up going? What do you think will happen with Brandon, Tina, Lou, and Mat? Where the heck is Brandon!?**

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **I'll be updating Malevolent sometime tomorrow. Then, Haunted. I'm hoping to get both chapters up before The Fosters comes on tomorrow night.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

Jesus had just taken the final sip out of his flask. "Well, that's the last of it."

Jared looked shocked and hurt by Jesus' words. "What? That's it!? We finished the whole thing?"

"Yeah, man. Between the two of us. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have offered to share with you."

"Well we got to get more," Jared declared obviously.

"And how are we going to do that?" Jesus asked, slightly confused but intrigued as to what Jared had in mind.

"We're in a hotel, right?"

"Right"

"So, there's got to be something lying around somewhere. We just got to find it."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure they don't just leave bottles of booze lying around the hotel."

"No, but the rooms do. I'm pretty sure every single room comes with a mini bar. They're not huge bottles, but if we gather enough of them, it should do the trick."

"Okay, but we don't have a room, Einstein!"

"Yeah, but nobody else knows that, Einstein! I mean, check us out. We're decked out. We could totally pass for some rich people that are staying here."

"Yeah, I guess. But, we still don't have a way to get into a room. We'd need a key."

Jared looked away from Jesus for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Jesus asked in excitement.

"Just follow me."

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Tina and Callie where we're going and that we'll be back? I don't want to get accused of being an even worse prom date."

Jared paused and looked at Jesus for a moment. "They can wait," Jared shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean my sister can get really bitchy. Especially when it's that time of the month!"

"Really?" Jared asked in a bit of shock.

"Oh, yeah, totally. And I'm pretty sure both of my sisters and my moms get it at the same time, so it's brutal as hell! Me, Jude, and Brandon pretty much spend that time hiding out in our rooms."

"Wow, Callie always seems so calm and collected at school."

"It's an act man! It's an act!"

"Thanks for the warning bro. I was totally going to try to hook up tonight."

"Hey, man! That's my sister! I should punch you in the face!"

"I'm sorry, bro! I take it back!"

"Well, okay. As long as you take it back."

"I do, I swear!"

"Let's go find that booze!" Jesus exclaimed.

 **Present…**

"Are you freaking kidding me Jesus!?" Callie exclaimed as she stood up so that she could talk over Jesus. "What do you just go around telling everyone what a bitch I am on my period!?"

"Bad move, Jesus," Mike shook his head at Jesus. "Very bad move."

"No, I just told Jared that!"

"Oh, well that changes EVERYTHING! God, Jesus I should punch you right now!"

"No, I defended you! Jared was totally trying to hook up with you and I stopped him!"

"That is not any of your business Jesus!"

"It totally is my business! You're my sister! I have to protect you from the guys out there! They're only after one thing! I should know; I'm after it too."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"Well SORRY! That's the last time I do anything for you!"

Callie puckered her lip and began to fake cry. She then made a serious face. "FINE BY ME!" Callie plopped down on the bench, this time with a gap of space between her and Jesus.

Stef and Lena looked at each other for a brief moment and then turned back to their children.

"Would anyone like to continue?" Lena asked calmly.

Mariana quickly raised her hand.

"But, wait I wasn't finished!" Jesus whined.

"We'll come back to you Jesus," Stef assured Jesus. "Don't worry you'll get another turn."

"Fine," Jesus pouted.

"Mariana, you may have the floor," Stef told Mariana.

"Okay, so me and Callie had finally gotten our drinks, which took forever because the line was so long. We were on our way back to the table…"

 **At Prom…**

"So, do you like Jared like that? Even a little bit maybe?"

"I don't know. I just don't see why I can't be friends with a guy without there being something more than that. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. But, your friends with Wyatt. And Brandon, even though he's your brother now. Isn't that enough guy friends? Why can't Jared be something more than that?"

"Those aren't the best examples Mariana. I dated Wyatt and…" Callie hesitated in finishing her sentence.

"Oh, that's right! No need to finish!" Mariana stopped Callie. "All I'm saying is you two would be so cute together."

"We'll see how tonight goes," Callie surrendered.

"Yay!" Mariana exclaimed excitedly as they got back to their table.

Brandon was looking down at his hands which he had folded on his lap. He refused to make eye contact with Mariana and Callie. _They know! They totally know I'm high! God, I'm so busted! They're going to tell moms and I'm going to look like a total ass! After all of the crap I gave Jesus about drinking I went and got high! Dammit! Should I be this high already!? I thought Mat said these weren't as strong as the last time! Freaking liar!_

"Brandon, are you okay?" Callie pulled Brandon from his thoughts. Callie and Mariana were now seated back down at the table.

"Yeah, you look kind of weird," Mariana agreed.

"I'm fine," Brandon responded without looking up at them.

"Is there a reason you're not looking at us?" Callie asked confused.

"No, no reason. I'm just looking at my hands right now. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, yeah, that's fine," Callie looked over at Lou and then at Mat. "What's with him?" Callie mouthed her question so that Brandon wouldn't hear her.

Both Lou and Mat just shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you guys talking about me!?" Brandon suddenly looked up at everyone at the table.

"Brandon, relax. What's gotten into you?" Callie asked in concern.

"Nothing! God, Callie, just worry about yourself!"

"Okay, I must have missed something here," Callie replied in confusion.

Tina suddenly started laughing hysterically, which startled Callie and Mariana. It seemed to make Brandon take an interest in his hands again because he went back to staring down at them. Lou and Mat both had a smirk on their faces, trying to keep themselves from laughing as well. The high wasn't hitting Lou and Mat yet, but just watching how it was effecting Brandon and Tina made them want to crack up too.

"What's so funny?" Mariana asked confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing. You wouldn't get it," Tina stated as she wiped off the tears of laughter.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Mariana responded. "Oh my God, did you drink some of Jesus' flask!?"

"What!? No! I am not drunk girl! I'm high! Get it right!"

"You're high?" Callie asked in shock and then looked at Brandon with a raised eyebrow. "Are you high too Brandon!?"

Brandon looked at Callie for a brief moment before responding, "No."

"No?" Callie questioned. "You're a horrible liar! Brandon you are so high right now!"

"Well, it's not my fault! Mat said they weren't that strong!"

"Mat? You got my brother high?" Mariana exclaimed quietly.

"Well I didn't think it would affect them like this. The brownies really weren't that strong."

"What do you need to be high to get through prom with me!?"

"What!? Mariana, no! That's ridiculous. I invited you to prom, remember? Why would I invite you to prom if I didn't want to be here with you?"

"Guys! Be quiet! You're drawing attention to us!" Brandon stated in distress as he started looking around at his surroundings in paranoia.

"Brandon, maybe we should go home?" Callie asked seriously. She didn't like how the pot brownies were affecting Brandon.

"What!? No! If we go home moms are going to kill me!"

"Well, maybe we should just go somewhere else and get you something to eat, maybe some coffee. Then once you're a little calmed down we can go home?"

"What if we run into moms?"

"They're at home Brandon," Callie stated calmly. She knew that the pot was making Brandon paranoid so she was trying her best to calm him down.

"How do you know that!?" Brandon asked with his eyes wide open. "How do you know they're not right outside waiting for me!?"

Callie stared at Brandon, unsure of how to respond to his questions of paranoia. "Moms were staying home tonight Brandon. Remember, they had the house to themselves since we're here and Jude is at Connor's and they wanted to enjoy a night at home together. They're not waiting for you outside. Now, can we please just get out of here before one of the teacher's figure out that your high?"

Brandon thought it over for a moment. He really didn't want to get caught for being high. "Okay, we can go."

"Okay, is everyone okay with that?" Callie asked the table.

"Way to ruin prom you guys," Mariana rolled her eyes.

"Mariana, you have two more proms to attend before you graduate," Callie assured Mariana. "We have to get Brandon out of here or he's going to get busted. Look at him, he's a mess."

"Hey! I'm not a mess! Why would you say that I'm a mess, Callie!?"

Callie rolled her eyes as she got up from the table. "I'm going to go find Jared and Jesus and tell them that we're leaving."

"Wait!" Brandon exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Callie asked as she came back to the table.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, then come on," Callie sighed as Brandon got up and followed Callie out of the dining hall and toward the bathrooms.

"Okay, I don't see Jesus and Jared so they should still be in there. When you see them make sure you tell them that we have to go."

"Got it," Brandon nodded as he rushed into the bathroom.

Callie stood between the entrance to the woman's and men's bathrooms, waiting patiently for Jesus, Jared, and Brandon.

After five minutes had passed, Callie was starting to get agitated. The boys were taking way longer than she thought they would. Callie walked up to the men's bathroom door. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it came swinging open, colliding right with Callie's nose.

Brandon came running out, unaware that he had just hit Callie with the door on the way out. "Callie!? Callie where are you!? Callie!?"

"I'm right here Brandon," Callie called out in pain as she held her nose.

Brandon turned around and looked at Callie strangely. "Why are you holding your nose?"

"Because you hit my nose with the door on your way out!"

"Well, we have more important things to worry about than your nose!"

"Like what!?"

"Jesus and Jared are missing!"

"What do you mean they're missing?"

"I mean they're gone! They weren't in the bathroom! I checked everywhere in there! Even the toilets!"

Callie looked baffled by Brandon's last comment. "You mean the stalls?"

"No, I mean the actual toilets!"

"Like inside of the toilets?" Callie asked for clarification.

"Yes," Brandon stated in an obvious tone. He couldn't understand why Callie was making such a big deal about the toilets when they're brother was missing.

"Brandon, I'm pretty sure Jesus and Jared don't fit inside of a toilet!"

"Well, you never know!"

Callie shook her head and ignored Brandon. "Okay, well we just have to find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Hi, Callie and Brandon," Monte said as she approached them as she exited the women's bathroom.

"Monte!" Callie exclaimed in shock. _Oh, crap!_

 **How do you think Jared is going to get more booze? Where did Jesus and Jared even go? Is Monte going to bust Brandon for being high?**

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **Just so everyone knows, I'm posting a sequel to All of the Stars. Possibly tonight if I finish.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated. I apologize for not updating any of my stories recently. I've been super busy. I haven't even had a chance to read other stories that I follow so I'm catching up on those now too.**

 **I'm back, but I'm going to be realistic about how often I'll get a chance to update. I'm hoping for 2-3 updates a week, but we'll see. I definitely plan on finishing all of my stories so even if I don't update a story in a while, I'll definitely do so at some point. I just have a lot going on right now.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

Callie shook her head and ignored Brandon. "Okay, well we just have to find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Hi, Callie and Brandon," Monte said as she approached them as she exited the women's bathroom.

"Monte!" Callie exclaimed in shock. _Oh, crap!_

"Hey you guys. Having a good time so far?"

Callie and Brandon looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah, we're having an awesome time," Callie quickly answered for the two of them. She was praying that Brandon would keep his mouth shut and Monte wouldn't catch on to what was going on.

"Can you believe how beautiful this place is?"

"I know, it's amazing," Callie agreed, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Too bad your momma is missing out on this. I'm sure she would love to see how beautiful this place is."

"Yeah, too bad," Callie agreed.

"Why couldn't she come again?" Monte asked curiously.

 _Why do you care?_ Callie thought to herself. "Um, she and mom wanted to have some alone time together. You know they don't get much of that with five kids in the house."

"I can imagine," Monte responded thoughtfully. "I was just kind of hoping to have your momma here to keep me company. It's nice having another adult to talk to."

Callie looked confused at Monte's statement. _I'm pretty sure there are plenty of teachers here to keep her company._

Monte caught on to Callie's confusion and felt the need to quickly clarify. "I mean your momma in particular. Lena and I have become…close."

"Right, yeah totally," Callie responded, still confused at the way the conversation was going. "I think she definitely sees you as one her closest friends."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Monte clarified. "Close friends."

The conversation came to an awkward silence. Callie had no idea why, but this conversation felt completely uncomfortable. She wanted it to end, badly.

"Well, I'll see you guys in there."

"Yeah, we'll see you in there. We're just waiting for Jesus to get out of the bathroom."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Callie responded quickly.

"Probably just taking a crap," Brandon added, speaking for the first time since the conversation began.

Callie's jaw hit the floor as her eyes went wide.

Monte looked taken back by Brandon's comment. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Crap's not a nice word!" Brandon took a moment to think. "He's probably having a bowel movement."

 _Shut up Brandon! Shut up Brandon!_

"I wouldn't worry; he does this all of the time at home. Honest, it's like he's not even human. One time it was so bad that…"

"Brandon!" Callie interrupted Brandon. "You can stop now. I think she gets it."

"Yes, I do," Monte responded. "I'll see you guys in there."

Monte walked back into the ballroom, leaving Callie and Brandon smiling awkwardly. As soon as Monte was out of their sight Callie smacked Brandon on the arm.

"Ouch! Callie, what's wrong with you!?"

"Are you out of your mind!? Why would you say that!?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that our brother craps like an animal! Do you realize how close we were to getting caught!?"

"I was covering for us!"

"I was covering for us! YOU were making things worse!"

"Well, I'm SORRY!"

"Forget it! Right now we have to find Jesus and Jared!"

"Maybe we should just leave them here," Brandon suggested.

"What!? No way, we have to find them. We can't leave them here alone, probably drunk!"

"Well, I really don't want to risk getting caught Callie."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you ate a pot brownie! Now come on, let's go!"

 **Present…**

"Wait! You guys were just going to leave me there!?" Jesus exclaimed.

"We probably should have!" Callie responded.

"And did you have to tell the principal of the school that I crap like an animal!?"

"That was Brandon!"

"You could have tried to stop him!"

"What do you even care Jesus!?"

"Well I don't want the principal of the school to know that I crap!"

"Jesus, don't be an idiot!" Mariana scolded. "Everyone craps! What was up with Monte though?"

"I know right," Callie replied, agreeing with her sister for the first time that night. "She was really adamant about having momma there."

"Maybe she likes her," Mariana suggested.

"I thought Monte liked dudes?" Jesus questioned.

"Mom liked dudes until she met momma," Callie shrugged.

"It's momma! She turns people gay!" Jesus exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Stef exclaimed. "None of you raised your hands which means you're all talking out of order."

"Out of order?" Callie questioned. "Seriously? This isn't a court room mom."

"No you're right Callie. This isn't a courtroom. It's worse than a courtroom. In a courtroom you don't have to worry about going home with the judge and being grounded for rest of your life."

"Okay, you may have a point."

"And to be clear," Lena stated, "you can't turn someone gay. You're born that way."

"Yeah," Stef agreed. "Besides momma and Monte are just good friends so momma didn't turn anyone gay."

"Okay, moving on," Lena tried to change the conversation. "Callie, you're up. What happened next?"

 **At Prom...**

"What do you mean they're missing Callie?" Mariana asked.

"What part of missing do you not get Mariana. They're missing. Gone. I can't find them."

"Well they couldn't have gone far. We'll just find them."

"Oh yeah, we'll just find them. Like it's that easy. What if they left the hotel? Maybe we should call mom's."

"Are you out of your mind Callie!?" Brandon exclaimed. "If we call mom's I'm screwed".

"What are we supposed to do Brandon? If we don't find them we're going to be screwed anyway."

"He has his cell phone!" Mariana exclaimed. "We can just call him."

"There we go!" Brandon shouted. "We don't have to call moms!"

"Brandon, if you don't want to get caught you have to stop doing things that draw attention to you," Callie tried to reason with Brandon as Mariana dialed Jesus' number.

"Jesus, where are you?" Mariana spoke into her phone.

 _"At prom, duh,_ " Jesus responded.

"I know that! Where exactly are you at prom?"

" _In the room_ "

"The room? Jesus we didn't get a room!"

 _"I know. Me and Jared did. Mariana this place is amazing!_ "

"Jared and Jesus got a room together," Mariana said to Callie and Brandon.

"Together?" Callie asked in bewilderment.

Mariana shrugged. "Jesus, what room are you in?"

 _"Beats me_ "

"Okay, Jesus I need you to go outside of the room and tell me what number is on the door."

 _"Give me a sec"_

"How did they even get into a room?" Callie questioned.

 _"405"_

"Okay, stay right there Jesus," Mariana told Jesus.

 _"Trust me, we're not going anywhere._ "

"Let's go get them before they get into any more trouble," Callie sighed.

"Wait, do you think we can eat something first?" Brandon asked seriously.

"No, Brandon! We have to go get Jesus and Jared before they get in trouble."

"I'm hungry Callie! Like really hungry! Like you wouldn't believe how hungry I am right now! I'd eat you if I could. That's how hungry I am!"

"We'll get something to eat, after we get Jesus and Jared," Callie explained calmly.

"That could take forever Callie," Brandon whined.

"Brandon, I promise after we find Jesus and Jared I'll take you to the first restaurant I see, but we have to go and get them now."

Brandon pouted as he gave in, "Fine, but only if the restaurant sells chips. I could really go for some chips right now. Potato, to be exact."

"Fine, potato chips it is. Now, let's go!"

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **I am so sorry for practically falling off of the face of the Earth, but I was taking some time to start working on writing an actual book. Plus, I needed to figure out where I wanted to go with some of my stories.**

 **Going forward I'm going to try to update at least one story every week. I want to thank all of the readers that stayed with me and asked if I would be continuing with my stories.**

 **Here's the next chapter…**

"You guys got a hotel room?" Lena asked.

"Jared and Jesus did," Callie clarified.

"But, not like together or anything. I HATE THAT GUY!" Jesus exclaimed.

"Jesus, calm down," Lena replied calmly. "Hate is a very strong word. You don't hate anyone."

"No, momma I mean it! I hate that guy! He's scum! Worse than scum!"

"Why is he scum? So far it sounds like you two had an amazing night together."

"Oh, we did. Until he opened his big fat mouth!"

"Jesus, relax. It wasn't even that big of a deal," Callie recalled.

"Oh, yeah easy for you to say! He didn't insult you. But, then why would he? He's in love with you!"

"He is not in love with me!"

"Oh, I'm Callie!" Jesus spoke with a girly voice in an attempt to imitate Callie. "Everyone loves me! I have perfect hair and all of the boys love me."

Callie glared at Jesus for a moment before responding with an attitude, "I do not sound like that."

"I have a perfect booty and everything," Jesus continued.

"Moms, make him stop!" Callie exclaimed.

"Jesus, that's enough," Stef scolded Jesus. "Stop imitating Callie."

"He is not imitating me! I sound nothing like that! Mariana, sure. Me, no."

"Callie I'm going to…"

"So what did Jared do to make you dislike him?" Lena interrupted Mariana.

"Hate! The word is hate!"

"Fine, what made you hate Jared?" Stef asked.

 **At Prom…**

Jesus was currently looking at himself in the mirror, bothered by something.

"Hey, dude, do you think I should try to grow a beard?" Jesus asked as he turned to look at Jared, who was currently jumping up and down on the king sized bed.

"What do you mean try?" Jared asked as he continued to jump.

"I mean do you think I should try to grow hair on my face!"

"Doesn't hair just grow on your face no matter what?"

"Not for me, I don't why but it takes forever for me to even get a little stubble," Jesus responded, clearly saddened by his lack of facial hair.

"Don't be sad bro. It'll happen for you. Beards are overrated. Besides, you've got that killer unibrow!"

"You like my unibrow!?"

"Yeah, totally! It gives you character."

Jesus smiled at Jared's comment as he looked back into the mirror. "Did you hear that?" Jesus asked himself. "I have character!"

"Yo, bro! Stop talking to yourself and come jump on the bed with me! This thing is so bouncy you'd think it was a trampoline!"

"Okay!" Jesus ran over to the bed and began jumping beside Jared. "This is so fun!"

"I know!"

"Dude, we should totally hang out more often. I don't know why we don't."

"Well, I usually don't like you," Jared admitted.

"Really? How come?"

Jared stopped jumping for a moment as he got lost in thought. "You know, I can't remember," Jared shrugged as he started jumping again.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Jesus and Jared's jumping instantly came to a halt as they looked at the door in fear.

"Who do you think it is?" Jared asked Jesus quietly.

"I don't know. Did you invite anyone?" Jesus asked.

"No, no one. Did you?"

"Maybe," Jesus tried to recall.

" _Jesus, open up! It's us!"_

"Mariana! I invited Mariana!" Jesus exclaimed as he jumped off of the bed and towards the door.

Jesus opened the door and pulled Mariana into a hug. "It's my twin sister!"

"Jesus, you're hugging me too tight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jesus apologized as he stopped hugging Mariana. "Guys I'm glad you're all here. I want to show you the room. The tub is the size of a swimming pool!"

"Jesus, you got anything to eat?" Brandon asked frantically. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, bro! We got all kinds of stuff! Come on in and help yourself! Mi casa, es tu casa."

"No, Jesus! This isn't even your casa!" Callie pointed out. "We have to get out of here. You guys didn't pay for this room!"

"Yes we did Callie," Jared corrected.

"Really? And just how did you pay for it Jared?" Callie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Easy, credit card," Jared shrugged.

"Who's credit card?" Callie asked.

"My dad's, duh."

"You used your dad's credit card!? Your dad's going to kill you Jared! This room costs a fortune."

"Nah, he told me to enjoy prom. That's why he gave me the credit card."

"I don't think he meant for you to buy a night in a hotel room."

"He didn't say that," Jared shrugged. "Now, let me worry about my dad. You just worry about having a good time."

"Jared, we have to go."

"What? No, babe I got the room until tomorrow."

"Don't call me babe, Jared."

"You see what I told you?" Jesus asked Jared, referring to their earlier conversation about Callie's attitude.

"Yeah, you were so right."

"Right about what?" Callie asked curiously.

"Nothing. Callie, honey, you got to mellow out. Let me get you a drink."

"Jared, I don't want a drink! I just want all of us to get out of here!"

"Why?" Jared asked in surprise. "This place is great!"

"This place is not great! This has been the prom night from hell! You and Jesus are drunk! My nose is killing me! And Brandon is…" Callie stopped as she looked over at Brandon, who was currently eating from a can of macadamia nuts. "Brandon, no! What are you doing?"

"They didn't have any chips. This is the closest I could get."

"Brandon, all of that food is overpriced!"

"I don't care, Callie! I'm hungry! If I don't eat, I'll die! Do you want me to die Callie? Is that what you want Callie? Is it!?" Brandon asked frantically with crazy eyes.

"Dude, it's so not that big of a deal. It's on me!" Jared interrupted.

"Don't you mean it's on your dad?" Callie corrected.

"Whatever, potato, tomato."

"I think you mean potato, potato," Mariana corrected Jared.

"What!? No, that makes zero sense. I thought Jesus was the dumb twin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jesus stopped the conversation. "Did you just call me dumb?"

"No, I called your sister dumb," Jared responded as he jumped down from the bed.

"That's even worse! You can't call my sister dumb and get away with it! Take it back or I'm going to have to kick your ass," Jesus threatened.

"I'm not going to take it back just because you said so, dudes or not. Besides, you can't even kick my ass."

"I'm on the wrestling team! I could so kick your ass!"

"Oh you mean you and your little onesie? Wresting isn't even real fighting! I play football! I could throw your scrawny ass across the field."

"Wanna bet?" Jesus asked as he got into Jared's face.

"Okay, that's enough!" Callie interrupted. "Jared, Jesus you both need to take a step back."

"No way sis!" Jesus exclaimed. "I got to teach this fool a lesson!"

"Oh yeah," Jared pushed Jesus back out of his face.

"Guys, don't be stupid!" Mariana exclaimed.

Jesus lunged forward and grabbed Jared by the collar as he pushed him back onto the bed, causing Jared to flip over onto the floor on the other side of the bed. As soon as Jared landed he got up and looked at Jesus with a crazed look. Jared grabbed the lamp from the night stand and pulled it from the wall.

"Jared, put it down!" Callie exclaimed as she and Mariana started looking for cover.

Jared threw the lamp towards Jesus, but Jesus quickly ducked out of the way causing the lamp to shatter onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Brandon yelled with his mouth full from a bite of a candy bar. "What the hell is going on!? Who threw that!?"

"You want to throw something at me!?" Jesus exclaimed as he grabbed hold of a chair in the corner of the room and held it over his head.

Brandon looked petrified at the sight of his younger brother holding a chair over his head. He grabbed his can of nuts and another candy bar and ran out of the room screaming.

"Brandon!" Callie exclaimed. "Brandon, where are you going!? Stop, Brandon! It's okay!"

Callie started running toward the door, but stopped in the hallway when she realized Brandon had already run off and she had no idea which way he went. "Brandon! Brandon, don't leave me with them!"

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **I'm trying to finish up some of my stories, so I do plan on finishing them. Just haven't had the time to update in a while. I'll be finishing up this story first and then updating my others. I'm actually rereading them because I actually forgot some of the details I included, which has actually been pretty fun.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

"Oh my God!" Brandon yelled with his mouth full from a bite of a candy bar. "What the hell is going on!? Who threw that!?"

"You want to throw something at me!?" Jesus exclaimed as he grabbed hold of a chair in the corner of the room and held it over his head.

Brandon looked petrified at the sight of his younger brother holding a chair over his head. He grabbed his can of nuts and another candy bar and ran out of the room screaming.

"Brandon!" Callie exclaimed. "Brandon, where are you going!? Stop, Brandon! It's okay!"

Callie started running toward the door, but stopped in the hallway when she realized Brandon had already run off and she had no idea which way he went. "Brandon! Brandon, don't leave me with them!"

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

"JESUS, CALM DOWN!" Mariana yelled from the far corner of the room.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT GUY JUST DID TO ME!? HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A LAMP!"

"If I had tried to kill you, you'd be dead bro!"

"Don't call me bro you little bitch!"

"JESUS AND JARED!" Callie exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she reentered the room.

Both boys stopped bickering and turned to look at Callie, stunned at the tone of her voice.

"YOU WILL BOTH STOP THIS INSTANT! I AM DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME? DONE! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS!"

"Callie, I think you need to chill," Jared tried to calm Callie down. "It's not that big of a…."

"SHUT UP!" Callie yelled.

"Callie…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK RIGHT NOW! THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN TERRIBLE! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN TERRIBLE! NOW YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS THAT YOU MADE! AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM EITHER OF YOU, SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER MET ME! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Both boys didn't know if they should respond or not, so they just stood quietly.

"SPEAK NOW!"

"Yes," Jesus and Jared quickly responded sheepishly.

"GET STARTED ON THIS MESS! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES, STARTING NOW!"

Jesus and Jared started cleaning up the mess as Mariana slowly walked over to Callie.

"I'm not going to lie, you just sounded like mom. Like I thought she possessed you for a minute there."

"Shut up, I do not sound like mom," Callie responded.

"Yeah, actually you do. Like seriously. You were like Stef 2.0."

Callie glared at Mariana.

Mariana put both hands up in front of her in surrender. "Chill, chill. I don't need you going all mom on me too."

"We have to go find Brandon. He's really messed up right now."

"Okay, well he couldn't have gone that far. We'll find him, but should one of us stay with them while they clean up?" Mariana asked.

Callie thought it over for a moment. "Yeah, you stay with them. I'll go see if I can find Brandon. I'll meet you back here and then we'll get the hell out of here."

"Okay, try to hurry. I can't do mom's voice like you can so they might start acting up again."

"I don't sound like mom!" Callie responded as she left the room.

 **Present…**

"Just to be clear, she did sound like you. Just like you! Like its scary how much Callie sounded like you!" Mariana clarified.

"Really scary!" Jesus confirmed.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE MOM!" Callie exclaimed.

"There it is!" Mariana pointed at Callie. "Did you guys hear it!? Just like mom!"

"You do kind of sound like Stef, Callie," Mike agreed.

"I do not!"

"You kind of do, honey," Lena laughed.

Callie folded her arms in defeat and looked towards the wall, away from everyone else.

"Alright, leave her alone. There's nothing wrong with sounding like me. I get things done! We get things done, right Cal?"

"Yeah, I guess," Callie replied quietly.

"So, what happened next?" Mike asked eager to know how the rest of their night went.

"Well, Jesus and Jared started to clean the room, but then they got a little side tracked," Mariana responded.

 **At Prom…**

Jesus glared at Jared with the most evil look he could make. If looks could kill Jared would already be six feet under.

"I hate you," Jesus muttered.

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous that I'm better looking than you and I get the hottest girls!"

"You're here with my sister, please," Jesus shrugged. "She's not that hot."

"Dude, on a scale of 1 to 10, your sister is like a 100."

"Okay, guys why don't you stop talking about Callie and just clean up the room," Mariana suggested.

"Why?" Jared questioned. "I already paid for the room, so technically room service has to take care of this tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to trash the room."

"I think we are," Jared responded nonchalantly.

"No, you're not! Now just clean up or I'll go get Callie to yell at you guys again!"

"No," Jared responded. "I think I'm going to go explore the rest of the hotel. I have the room for the rest of the night, I'll clean it later."

"What!?" Mariana questioned. "You can't do that! Callie said to clean the room, now!"

"Callie's not the boss of me. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. Jesus, do you want to come?"

"I think I hate you," Jesus responded in a confused tone, "but, maybe. What are we going to do?"

"Whatever we want," Jared responded obviously.

"No, guys! You both have to stay here!"

"No, I want to do whatever we want!" Jesus responded. "For the record, I still HATE YOU!"

"That's fine! I hate you too! We can still have fun though! Come on, guys!"

"No, this is a very bad idea!" Mariana exclaimed as she got in front of the door way. "You guys are not allowed to leave this room!"

Jesus and Jared looked at each other and then looked at Mariana. They both walked forward and picked her up with ease.

"No! What are you doing!?" Mariana exclaimed.

"Come on, Mariana," Jesus assured her. "We're going to have fun!"

"No! Put me down!"

Jesus and Jared took Mariana down the hall and into the elevator.

…

Callie came rushing down the hall towards the room. As she approached the room, she noticed that the door was left wide open, but no one was inside.

"Mariana?" Callie called out as she entered the room.

Callie checked the bathroom, but quickly realized they were gone.

"Where the hell did they go?"

Suddenly a loud alarm caused Callie to jump out of her skin. Callie quickly covered her ears.

"Are you kidding me!? A fire alarm!? A freaking fire alarm!? God, what did I do to deserve this!? Do you hate me!? Do you freaking hate me!?" Callie yelled as she quickly exited the room.

 **Where are Jesus and Jared taking Mariana? Where is Brandon? Is there a fire?**

 **Just so you know, this story is probably only going to be 10 chapters long, so it is coming to an end. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the week. Again, sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **All feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **I'm trying to finish up some of my stories, so I do plan on finishing them. Just haven't had the time to update in a while. I'll be finishing up this story first and then updating my others. I'm actually rereading them because I actually forgot some of the details I included, which has actually been pretty fun.**

 **Anyway, here's the final chapter…**

 **Present…**

"I think I found another one that belongs to you guys," an officer said as he escorted Brandon and Tina into the holding area.

"Brandon! Where the hell did you go? Do you know the hell I have been through tonight!?" Callie asked as she rose from her seat.

"Hey, what are you doing with my prom date!?" Jesus asked as he jumped up.

"Oh, now I'm your prom date!? You left me to go have sex with Jared!" Tina yelled.

Jesus looked completely shocked. "I would never! First of all, I HATE that guy! Second of all, I'm NOT gay!"

"You two got a room together! Brandon told me! I won't be your cover up, Jesus! If you're gay and you're just using me to make everyone think you're straight, well you can just forget about it!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Enough!" Stef interrupted the bickering. "What did they do?"

"Security footage shows these two pulling a fire alarm."

"That was you?" Mariana asked.

Brandon refused to look anyone in the eyes. He was so ashamed of everything that had happened that night. The high was practically gone. Now all he was left with was an awful feeling in his stomach about everything that happened; and exhaustion. He just wanted the night to be over.

"Both of you, in here now!" Stef ordered.

"Are we under arrest?" Tina asked, scared of the answer.

The officer shook his head no at Stef. But, Brandon and Tina didn't need to know that.

"I don't know! I have to find out! Both of you just get in here now!"

Brandon and Tina entered the holding cell and sat down with the rest of them.

Brandon looked confused by what was going on. "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Driving without a license," Callie responded first.

"Assault," Mariana spoke up next.

"Something about being drunk while being a minor," Jesus answered finally.

"You assaulted someone!?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, just Callie," Mariana responded nonchalantly.

"Why?" Tina asked, extremely interested.

"Long story," Mariana responded.

"Alright, Brandon, it's time to hear your side of what happened tonight," Lena interrupted their conversation.

Brandon took a deep breath as he began. "Okay…"

 **At prom…**

Brandon had made it back to prom. At this point he was just scared for his life. He needed to be around people in case Jared or Jesus came after him again. On his way towards the ballroom he heard a weird noise.

" _Pssst"_

"Hello!?" Brandon called out, looking around himself frantically. "Is someone there?"

" _Pssst, over here!"_

"Over where?"

"Brandon! Right here!"

Brandon turned and saw Tina hiding around the corner. He looked around, before sneakily walking towards her, trying to make sure no one followed him. "Tara?"

"Tina!"

"Oh right! Tina, sorry I knew that! What are you doing out here?"

"Well, everyone I was sitting with is gone! Your stupid brother never came back and your girlfriend and Mat took off because they thought you guys bailed. I'm not going to sit by myself like a loser!"

"You're not a loser!"

"I know! God, I could really go for some chips right now."

Brandon's jaw hit the floor and he looked wide eyed at Tina.

"Me too," Brandon replied dumbfounded. "I couldn't find any though! I did get some nuts from Jared and Jesus' room."

Tine started to laugh, startling Brandon.

"What's so funny?"

"You said nuts!" Tina said in between fits of laughter.

Brandon started to laugh uncontrollably too. "I guess that is pretty funny."

After they both stopped laughing, Brandon looked seriously at Tina.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tina asked concerned.

"I think Jared and Jesus are after me."

"Why!? Did you like see something you shouldn't have? Like between them?"

"I don't know what you mean," Brandon responded slowly.

"Like you know, something gay?"

"Wait, do you think?" Brandon stopped to ponder that for a moment. "You know not that you mention it that would explain a lot. I've always kind of gotten that vibe from Jesus."

"I kind of do too."

"Anyway, I don't know what to do. I really just want to get out of here, but I'm afraid someone will be able to tell I'm high on the way out."

"Well, maybe you need to create a diversion or something. You know, that way everyone won't even be paying attention to the two of us."

"Okay, good thought! But, what do we do?"

Tina looked around for anything that they could use. That's when she saw the fire alarm on the wall across from them. "I think I have an idea, but it's pretty risky."

"Go on."

"Well, we could make the fire alarm go off."

"Oh my God! You want to start a fire!?"

"No! Of course not! I'm not a maniac! We could pull the fire alarm."

"I don't know. That does seem really risky."

"It's your call. But, I think we could get away with it."

Brandon took a moment to think. Deep down he knew this was a terrible idea, but he was desperate. "Okay, let's do it."

Brandon and Tina walked across the hall and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Brandon opened the pull station and pushed the lever down. As soon as he did a bluish dye spread onto his hand.

"Oh my God! What is that!?" Brandon asked frantically.

"I thought that was a myth!"

"You thought what was a myth!?"

"Some fire alarms shoot blue dye when you pull the alarm."

"And you're just telling me this now!?"

"We have to go hide!"

"No, we have to leave!"

"If someone sees your hand, you're screwed!"

"Why did you do this to me!?"

"Come on!"

 **Present…**

"Then we went and hid for about a couple of hours until security came and got us. They saw everything on the security cameras."

"Even where we hid," Tina finished.

"Do you guys really get that vibe from me?" Jesus asked, practically in tears. Everyone looked at Jesus and then shrugged in agreement, causing Jesus to sit back silently.

"I hope you both realize how serious what you did is," Stef started. "You never pull a fire alarm unless there is a real emergency. Not only did you disrupt the entire hotel, but fire trucks had to be sent to do a search of a building where there was no real emergency."

"I know, mom. It was extremely stupid and I am really sorry." Brandon was truly sorry. Everyone could tell. They hadn't seen him that down in a while.

"Hey, Brandon," Callie put a hand on his should. "You weren't yourself. You never would have done that if it weren't for those brownies."

"Typical!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked.

"So typical of you! Of course you go easy on Brandon! You see, you're such a Brandon lover!"

"I told you I'm not in love with Brandon!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Lena yelled. She had had enough of their arguing back and forth. "What exactly happened between the two of you that made you so angry? As far as we've heard you both were on the same side all night. What happened to change that?"

Mariana and Callie just glared at each other.

"Oh, I think I know!" Jesus exclaimed.

 **At prom…**

Callie had called Mariana's cell phone and told her to grab Jesus and Jared and meet her at the entrance. Mariana was able to grab Jesus, but Jared insisted on staying.

Callie had managed to get the valet to get Brandon's car and give her his keys. They were now on the way home.

"This night was a total disaster," Mariana recalled.

"Tell me about it," Callie agreed.

Just then blue and red lights started flashing behind them.

"No," Callie uttered in dismay.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mariana asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm going the speed limit!" Callie responded as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Well, you must of done something," Jesus sang from the back seat.

"Shut up Jesus!" Callie and Mariana yelled in unison.

"Okay, just everyone act natural," Mariana said as she put on a freakishly big smile.

Callie looked surprised by Mariana's smile. It was actually kind of scary. "Oh, yeah because that looks natural Mariana! The cop is going to think I kidnapped you and we're on our way to my place so that I can store you in my basement! Don't ever smile that again! It's scary!"

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Nothing is going to help! I don't have a license, I'm screwed!"

The police officer knocked on Callie's window. Callie promptly lowered the window. "Hi, officer."

"License and registration please."

"She doesn't have any!" Jesus yelled from the back.

Callie exchanged a quick annoyed look at Jesus in the rear view mirror.

"Is that so?"

"Um, officer what he means is, my brothers were both very intoxicated tonight and I'm the only person that was capable of driving us home safely," Callie tried to explain.

"Can't drive without a license," the officer responded.

"I know, believe me I know. My mom is actually a police officer, so I know. It's just I really didn't want to bother my moms with this. They have five kids and they don't get much time alone."

"Where's your other brother?"

"We don't know!" Jesus answered from the back.

"Jesus! Stop talking!" Mariana scolded Jesus.

"You can't speak to me that way!"

"Alright, everyone out of the car," the officer stated calmly.

"Wait, me too?" Mariana questioned.

"Everyone."

"But, I didn't do anything. She's the one without a license. And I didn't have a drop to drink."

Callie looked at Mariana with an angry expression. "Oh, you're just going to put it all on me!?"

"Well, I'm just telling the truth!"

"Oh, the truth!? Because you always tell the truth! Right? Oh, wait. Maybe only when it's convenient for you."

"Hey! I was just stating what he already knew Callie. Don't get your panties in a knot!"

"My panties aren't in a knot, Mariana!"

"Aright, everyone out of the car, now!"

"But, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Just get out of the car, Mariana," Callie answered back sternly as she went to unbuckled Mariana's seat belt. However, before Callie could get if off, Mariana went to swat her hand away, accidentally slapping Callie across the face.

Callie pulled and just glared at Mariana as she raised her hand to her now sore cheek.

"Oh my God, Callie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit your face! Your face got in the way of my hand!"

Callie had had enough. This night was hell. She didn't care anymore. She let out an aggravated scream that startled everyone, including the police officer.

 **Present…**

"So, as you can see, Callie over reacted and then I 'accidentally' hit her," Mariana finished for Jesus.

"You meant to do it, Mariana!"

"I did not!"

"So if I smack you across the face right now, will you think that your face got in the way of my hand?"

"You wouldn't dare in front of moms."

"Oh I would," Callie responded certainly.

"Okay, no one is slapping anyone," Stef diffused the situation. "I think we got everything that happened tonight.

"And do you see how none of it was my fault?" Callie asked hopefully, causing Mariana to roll her eyes.

"We see that, but you still could have called momma or me. You could have even called Mike rather than driving without a license."

"But I didn't want to bother you guys," Callie responded, getting upset.

"Honey, you're not bothering us by asking us for help," Stef responded.

"I didn't want to get Brandon and Jesus in trouble," Callie responded, starting to cry.

Everyone was taken back at Callie's display of emotion. It wasn't like Callie to cry for something that seemed so minor.

"Are you crying?" Brandon asked carefully.

"No," Callie answered in tears. "Yes, okay. It's been a rough night and I'm pretty sure it's that time of the month." Callie silently cried.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. That is coming up," Mariana agreed.

"Oh, boy," Jesus exclaimed.

Brandon carefully put a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me! It'll only make it worse!"

"It'll be okay, honey," Lena tried to console Callie without upsetting her further.

Everyone was still staring at Callie with concerned expressions.

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Callie yelled, quickly turning from sad to angry.

"That Jared is a lucky man!" Jesus said quietly. "He dodged a bullet!"

Callie stuck her tongue out at Jesus.

"Luckily for all of you, no charges are being filed against you, but there will be consequences from us," Stef finished, taking the spot light off of Callie.

"Okay, why don't we all head home? It's been a long night and I'm pretty sure everyone could use some sleep."

"Wait," Tina stopped everyone. "I just have one question."

"What is it?" Stef asked.

"Jesus, are you gay?"

Everyone looked to Jesus for an answer. Jesus stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of his answer. "You know, I'm actually questioning that myself now."

"Jesus," Stef sighed. "We need to get you to bed. And for the record I don't think you are gay."

"Well, I don't really trust your gaydar," Jesus joked. "You didn't even know you were gay at first."

"He has a point," Mike joked.

"Look, I'm sorry about hitting you," Mariana apologized to Callie. "I was just frazzled."

"Forget about it," Callie brushed it off. "I forgive you."

"Me too?" Jesus asked excitedly.

"Not yet," Callie responded with the tone that sounded like Stef.

"You do sound like me sweets," Stef laughed.

Callie started to tear again.

"Okay, let's get you home," Stef said as she put an arm around Callie and started walking out of the cell. "Bright side you guys?"

"I dare you to find a bright side," Lena dared.

"Everyone will be grounded for the next week, so you guys get to spend the entire week of PMS in the house with us!" Stef laughed.

Brandon and Jesus exchanged worried looks as Mike laughed hysterically.

END

 **Alright guys, that's the end. Huge THANKS to anyone that stuck with me through the end of this story. It really means a lot to me that you guys take the time out to read my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
